Nothing more
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: Dois amigos por anos, até que ele decide dizer a verdade, antes que se arrependa. [UA] [HitsuHina]


**Nothing More.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence... eu não seria inteligente o suficiente pra conseguir criar algo assim!

**Descrição: **Dois amigos por anos, até que ele decide dizer a verdade, antes que se arrependa. [UA [HitsuHina

**o.o.o**

O dia estava mais quente do que o normal. Os estudantes vagavam pelas ruas, desanimados, tendo que enfrentar algo tão ruim como aquilo em plena época de provas. Uma dupla de amigos esperava pacientemente pelo ônibus, enquanto a menina de cabelos castanhos presos em um coque sonhava com um suco gelado, usando seu caderno como leque.

Por mais que não sentisse tanto frio com Hitsugaya e sua frieza anormal por perto, ainda sim estava insuportável. Mais um pouco e arrancaria a gravata do uniforme e daria um jeito de abrir aquela blusa, antes que desidratasse. Estava incrédula com a indiferença do amigo perante o calor, ele parecia estar apenas nervoso e nada mais.

"Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya fez uma careta ao ser chamado daquele modo. Simplesmente odiava e Momo fazia questão de ignorar o fato.

"Já me disse para me chamar de Hitsugaya!"

Hinamori apenas rolou os olhos, alegando, como sempre, que o garoto merecia um apelido mais fofo. Sem que a garota percebesse, o jovem corou, praguejando pelo ato. Era sempre a mesma coisa, mesmo que ninguém percebesse.

"Você não está sentindo calor?"

"Não."

O Toushirou coloca uma de suas mãos no rosto da menina, que fica sem jeito com o ato. Até perceber que sua mão estava mais gelada e refrescante que qualquer mão de defunto. Suspirou, feliz por ter seu calor aliviado.

"Sugoi... sua mão está fria, mesmo com todo esse calor!"

"É normal, você sabe."

Com a mão livre, o jovem a passou em seus cabelos, parecendo desconfortável. Hinamori já havia notado que a cada dia que se passava, o amigo estava mais distraído e irritado. Alguma coisa acontecera, mas a menina não se sentia em um bom estado de ajudar, ainda mais Hitsugaya, que freqüentemente tinha algum problema para resolver, fosse com o pai doente ou com as outras pessoas que moravam em sua casa.

"Shiro-chan..."

"Un?"

Hinamori tentou falar algo, mas as palavras fugiram. Suspirou, fitando o chão.

"Não é nada."

Hitsugaya estranhou aquilo, porém não teve tempo de pensar nada, já que o tão esperado ônibus finalmente estava ali parado. Ambos subiram e se acomodaram no fundo, que não estava lotado de pessoas, felizmente.

Com um lenço, Hinamori limpou o suor da testa, lembrando com desânimo que não encontraria ninguém em casa e teria dois relatórios para terminar. Fitou as pessoas, vendo que não era a única a sofrer com a alta temperatura. Arrancou, com um certo desespero a gravata do uniforme, afrouxando a gola da camiseta. Sem que a mesma percebesse, Hitsugaya engoliu em seco.

O menino não sabia por quanto tempo agüentaria aquilo, já que sempre se contia. À semanas um desejo incontido batia insistentemente em seu peito, tornando-se cada vez pior. Chamava pelo carinho daquela que sempre sorria, pelo amor da morena. Porém, nunca sentira algo parecido por outra pessoa que não fosse Hinamori, sentindo-se confuso e sem ação. Parecer um idiota na frente dela? Jamais.

Hinamori, estava encostada no acento fresco. Suspirava, parecendo pensar em algo, Toushirou notara. A dúvida de revelar tudo à ela lhe veio, mas tentou ignorar. Nunca fora romântico e não seria naquele momento em que baixaria algum espírito avassalador para situações como aquela. Suspirou pela incontável vez naquele dia.

"Shiro-chan, o que está te perturbando?"

Hitsugaya permaneceu em silêncio, mesmo diante da preocupação gritante de Hinamori. Ela era realmente um doce de pessoa, concluiu. Mais até do que as melancias de que era viciado e degustava no calor em companhia dela.

"Pode me contar! É bom desabafar."

A menina aproximou-se do mesmo, sorrindo como sempre, lembrando uma criança. Hitsugaya estava entorpecido com aquele rosto e suas feições, aproximando-se do mesmo sem que percebesse, porém Momo notou. Desconcertada, virou-se para o lado oposto, respirando um pouco mais lentamente.

Aquilo sim era de se estranhar. Hitsugaya arregalou os olhos, decidindo testar a amiga, querendo comprovar aquele estranho gesto. Porém, teria de contar.

"Sabe, Hinamori... estou gostando de uma pessoa."

Momo não só arregalou os olhos como engasgou, quase arrancando uma risada do amigo.

"E isso é bom! Não é?"

"Talvez." - Ele a fitou atenciosamente. - "Não sei se ela gosta de mim."

Hinamori baixou o olhar, rindo consigo mesma. Talvez fosse duro demais de acreditar, mas apenas lhe restava encarar a realidade.

"Por favor, Shiro-chan. Quem não gostaria de você?" - Ainda fitando o chão, não percebeu a coloração que se formou na face emburrada do rapaz. - "Você deveria correr atrás dela e dizer o que sente."

"É?"

Hinamori concordou com a cabeça.

"Está certo então."

Rapidamente, puxou o braço da mesma, deixando-a bem próxima. Hinamori arregalou os olhos, não entendendo. Um verdadeiro bolo se formara em sua mente, reforçado quando a mão fria do garoto segurou seu queixo, deixando suas faces quase encostadas.

"Hinamori..."

Aproximando-se da orelha dela, sorriu. A palavra que a melhor descrevia, com certeza era 'meiguice'.

"...eu gosto de você."

Hinamori arregalou os olhos, entorpecida pela declaração e pela proximidade, já notada por alguns alheios ali.

"E-eu!?" - Estava mais vermelha do que nunca, sabia.

"Você ouviu."

Fitaram-se, cada um de seu jeito, único. Aproximaram-se ainda mais, até que seus lábios finalmente se encontrassem e um beijo apaixonado começasse. Hitsugaya a abraçava forte, enquanto a menina mantinha uma mão em seu ombro e outra em sua nuca, apenas aproveitando o momento. Suas línguas roçavam com vontade, assim como seus pensamentos pareciam ser os mesmos.

Passados alguns segundos, separam-se, buscando ar. Hitsugaya não larga Hinamori, olhando pelo canto do olho uma velhinha que parecia estar indignada com a ação de ambos. Virou-se para a senhora, mostrando a língua sorrateiramente e depois,tomando os lábios da menina com mais fervor do que antes, sendo prontamente correspondido.

"Essas crianças de hoje..." - A velha murmurou.

**o.o.o**

Hinamori estava rindo, enquanto terminava de descer do transporte. Suas bochechas ainda estavam quentes, mas não ligava muito para aquele detalhe. Observou Hitsugaya, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, virando-se para caminhar até sua casa.

"Shiro-chan..."

"Hun?"

Seu sorriso alargou-se.

"Isso significa que agora podemos andar de mãos dadas, né?"

Hitsugaya riu, abraçando-a pela cintura e com a mão livre, segurando a da mesma.

"Claro Hinamori."

Começaram a andar devagar, não querendo chegar em suas casas. Sabiam que em seus lares não estariam tão bem como naquele momento.

"Shiro-chan... eu também gosto muito de você."

"Eu sei."

Hitsugaya não deixou de fitá-la, tendo sua atenção focada no rosto suave. Hinamori era bela, ingênua e sabia ser forte quando queria. A amava do jeito que era; e nada mais.

**Owari.**

**T**alvez não tenha saído boa... me digam, sim? Senti falta de um HitsuHina pequeno, então, comecei essa e outra one-shot na semana retrasada, mas escrevi tão devagar, tomando cuidado com os detalhes que a segunda nem passei para o computador ainda, ê vida.

E é isso, quero reviews, me xinguem, elogiem, digam que leram.. mas digam alguma coisa. É isso o que vale! Opiniões fazem as minhas fics, rs.

Ah, baseei essa one-shot em um fanart que vi, dos vários que a Dayu Oura me passou, então créditos à ela!

Abraços a todos ;3

Hyuuga Mitha.


End file.
